


Backsliding

by Rrismo



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Goodbye Sex, M/M, Nacho is thirst incarnate, Porn with Feelings, this turned out so raunchy and schmoopy at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrismo/pseuds/Rrismo
Summary: Lalo enters the room again. His wiry frame is covered in nothing but a towel, his damp hair clings to the back of his neck. He slowly stalks around Nacho until he’s at the foot of the bed, a dark silhouette haloed by the bright yellow light that’s caught in the floor length curtains. His eyes are fixed on Nacho, caress every curve and every muscle with a gaze exactly as warm as the midday sun.“Ay… I’m definitely going to miss this”, Lalo says as he shifts his weight onto the bed.One last time, Nacho tells himself. One last time before Lalo leaves to Mexico.There's no harm in that, right?
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Backsliding

It’s time.

It’s finally time.

A giddiness fills Nacho from head to toe just thinking about it while he lies naked in bed, the warm midday sun suffusing his bedroom.

He buries his face in a pillow to hide the smile spreading across his face.

This is the last day he ever has to spend with Lalo.

Nacho relishes the anticipation of dropping Lalo off around some godforsaken place in the desert, leaving him in a cloud of dust while Nacho makes his way to freedom.

They’re all set. He has picked up Lalo and his duffel bag in the morning. He was supposed to take him straight to Casa Tranquila to pay Hector one last visit before Lalo finally heads back to Mexico. There has been a minor change of plans though, and Nacho doesn’t have anyone but himself to blame for that.

It was when Lalo walked down the driveway that Nacho swallowed. It had been almost two months since he’d last seen the other man, their only contact being the occasional phone call. When he had picked Lalo up from jail the night before, Nacho had carefully avoided looking at him. At that point, Nacho had been completely convinced that he had this under control, that he was over his fixation on Lalo. But this morning, he had made the mistake of staring at him again, and it turned out the phone sex had lured Nacho into a false sense of security.

Lalo was wearing those borderline high waist jeans that would have looked ridiculous on any other man, a bright shirt tucked into the waistband with the tiniest bit of a shiny necklace peeking out around his collarbone. Nacho’s tongue darted out to wet his lips for a split second as he noticed the outline of Lalo’s dick against his jeans.

Of course, Lalo noticed. He always did.

Lalo leaned against the car on the driver’s side with one arm for a moment and looked down on Nacho through the lowered window. The hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, only visible through the deepening of the creases around his mouth.

“Let’s take a little detour, eh?”, he said in a low tone that rumbled right through Nacho’s chest and stomach all the way down to his crotch.

So this is how Nacho got here, naked, in his bed, full of anticipation, listening to the muffled sound of Lalo singing under the shower.

Nacho uses the time to arrange himself stomach down on a pillow, his hips propped up and his knees bent, showing off the dip right where his thighs meet his asscheeks. He crosses his ankles, then he folds his arms in front of him and lets his head rest on them, face turned towards the door, eyes closed, and enjoys the warm sunlight falling across his backside.

 _It’s fine_ , he thinks as he waits and fights down the tingling in his stomach. He can let himself have this. One last time, and then it’s going to be over forever. To his own surprise, he feels a sting of regret at the thought as Lalo enters the room again. His wiry frame is covered in nothing but a towel, his damp hair clings to the back of his neck. He slowly stalks around Nacho until he’s at the foot of the bed, a dark silhouette haloed by the bright yellow light that’s caught in the floor length curtains. His eyes are fixed on Nacho, caress every curve and every muscle with a gaze exactly as warm as the midday sun.

“Ay… I’m definitely going to miss this”, Lalo says as he shifts his weight onto the bed. His knees make the mattress give in underneath him. He prowls over Nacho’s body and drags one hand up the back of his thigh. It pauses right underneath his ass. It rests there for a moment, unbearably warm and pleasant, and Nacho sighs against his folded arms. He can hear the towel slipping off Lalo’s body as Lalo seizes Nacho’s hips with both hands. Slightly calloused fingers knead the tense muscles of Nacho’s glutes and obliques, then they let go and Nacho can feel Lalo sitting back on his heels to go through the nightstand. He finds the lube and condoms without much effort.

“Lube, really?”, Nacho says with a smirk. “You have that little faith in me…?”

“I just want to take good care of you”, comes the answer from behind him, and there’s a smile audible in these words. Nacho can hear the rustle of the condom wrapper, the wet noise of lube being slicked against skin as Lalo strokes himself into shape, and then a loud thud as Lalo carelessly throws the bottle aside. _Running out of patience, huh?_ , Nacho thinks, and bites his lower lip in anticipation.

Lalo’s legs press against his, and Nacho shifts his knees apart. Firm hands gently push his ass upwards as Lalo’s dick prods against Nacho’s entrance. That alone is enough to make Nacho stifle a moan, and he doesn’t feel as embarrassed about it as he should. Then again, there’s no reason to hold back. After today, he will never have to see Lalo again.

“Because I _am_ going to take good care of you, Nachito”, Lalo murmurs, half lost in thought, and the way he slides his dick between Nacho’s folds has to be intentional in its languidness, because it makes Nacho groan deep in his throat. Lalo fucks between Nacho’s thighs like that, movements slow and absent-minded, as both their breathing turns deeper and heavier. The lube wouldn’t have been necessary, Nacho can feel himself growing wetter by the second. He lifts his ass further, a wordless plea for Lalo to get the fuck on with it.

The sight seems to convince the other man, because Nacho can hear his breath hitch in his throat. Lalo breaches him with the tip of his dick, and Nacho thought he’d been prepared. This is far from the first time that he gets fucked by Lalo. But it is in that exact moment that Nacho realizes he had no clue what he was getting himself into. Lalo fills him in all the right ways, touches all the right spots, and Nacho hates that when all he wants to do is open up and push back, the fullness makes him stir with the slightest twinge.

“Fuck”, Nacho breathes, and then again, “ _fuck_! Forgot how big you are…!”

Lalo gives a deep chuckle, and it sends a shiver right through the back of Nacho’s neck into his stomach and down to his cunt, making it contract around Lalo’s dick. Lalo groans. He feels the resistance, gently rocks back and forth against it until it relents and relaxes around him, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Nacho. Never, in his entire life, has Nacho had dick this good. It’s moments like these where he’s convinced he could just stay like this all day, feeling positively impaled by Lalo’s cock, grasping at the sheets and moaning, completely at the mercy of Lalo’s mischievous nature.

What is maybe most surprising about Lalo is that he could just take what he wants and move on, but instead he has to make absolutely sure that Nacho loses his entire mind. He doesn’t just mindlessly fuck into him, chasing his own completion with little regard for Nacho’s comfort. Instead, he expertly reads Nacho’s body, the way he tenses, the way he lifts his head off the mattress and hisses, or the way his broad shoulders drop, and shoves deeper and deeper only when he feels Nacho give in, turning Nacho into a moaning mess in front of him.

Every other day, Nacho would have at least considered holding back. But he really doesn’t care anymore by this point. None of it matters. So he lets go, pushes his forehead into the sheets, wet with his own drool, and works his body in all the ways that feel right and good around Lalo’s dick.

“Oh, Ignacio…”, Lalo murmurs between groans and drives one hand up Nacho’s rippling back muscles appreciatively. “Por dios…qué hermoso eres...” Both hands are on Nacho’s back now, travel down to his sides as Nacho feels Lalo slowly withdraw from inside. Even that sends a warm and pleasant shiver through his belly, but when Lalo pulls out in his entirety, a whiny noise escapes Nacho’s throat. He presses his lips together in embarrassment.

“You wanna turn around for me?”, Lalo asks and gives Nacho’s sides an inviting clap. Nacho complies, hips still resting on the pillow. He props his legs up behind Lalo, not quite wrapping them around him, but still trapping him between his thighs, making it impossible for the other man to leave.

Lalo’s leaning over Nacho now, his eyes completely black despite the glow of the room. One arm is holding him up, the other hand caresses the back of Nacho’s thigh, follows the arch of muscles to the spot where they meet his body, and lets two fingers delve into the wetness of Nacho’s folds. It’s so good, Nacho can’t help but throw his head back and yelp. He clenches his jaw shut so hard it hurts, and the moans that keep coming through gritted teeth are loud and breathless.

Mustering up all his willpower, Nacho draws up his legs, all but grabs Lalo’s hips with them and pulls him closer. He reaches for Lalo’s dick to line him up with his entrance once more and pushes against him, taking it halfway until he has to pause. The intensity of the pleasure that crashes down on him is just too much, and the way Lalo fills him too good. He grabs the headboard behind him with both hands as Lalo dives in deeper. A string of unintelligible words spills from Nacho’s lips while the headboard creaks under the strength of his grasp.

Lalo halts his movement for a second. “Te extrañaré”, he almost whispers, and Nacho’s eyes fly open to see Lalo smile a smile so full of affection it makes his heart ache. Loose strands of hair wet with sweat and water from the shower fall into Lalo’s face, and Nacho wants to reach up and brush them aside, just to watch them come undone again, but Lalo’s picking up his rhythm.

He’s pulled out a fair bit and fucks exactly the spot that makes Nacho’s eyes flutter shut, but that’s not what Nacho needs right now. His grip around the headboard tightens and Nacho takes Lalo’s hips into the iron clasp of his legs. He directs Lalo’s movements, dictates his pace, pulls him exactly where he wants him, greedily pushes down on him, always deeper, until he’s taken him to the hilt, and finally, nothing twinges. Nacho just feels complete, and soft, and utterly, utterly pleasant. Lalo lets Nacho guide him and drives him over the edge, and Nacho is all wordless cries as he comes undone at the seams.

Nacho shouts, and wants to catch his breath, but Lalo doesn’t allow for it. He fucks into Nacho in exactly the way that makes his nerves fire and his eyes see stars again and again. It seems like the wave Nacho rides lasts forever, until it all gets too much, and he can’t take it anymore, and a dry sob rips from his throat. He pushes back, his legs tremble around Lalo’s waist, and Lalo complies, staying completely still while Nacho comes down from the high and recollects himself. He breathes a drawn out sigh at the warmth of Lalo’s body against his and lets go of the headboard. His hands wander up Lalo’s naked chest, the sharp edges of his shoulders until they lie loosely laced together behind Lalo’s neck. 

The sunlight shimmers orange through Nacho’s eyelids as Lalo drives into him, steady but without hurry, drawing a low moan with each thrust. And when Lalo loses his rhythm and comes, his hips stuttering and his grip around the back of Nacho’s neck tightening, he kisses Nacho all the way through it, wet and deep and long and groaning, until Lalo’s spent. He remains like this for a moment to catch his breath, and their faces are so close together that the loose strands of Lalo’s hair tickle against Nacho’s forehead, and the pendant of his necklace rests on Nacho’s throat. Lalo’s face is relaxed and tired in a comfortable way, his lips are slightly parted and Nacho can’t help but kiss them, kiss against the scratchy moustache and mouth at the little creases around the corners of Lalo’s lips. Lalo gives him an affectionate little head bump, exactly like a cat would, and Nacho nuzzles his cheek in return.

Every bit of his skin that touches Lalo feels warm and pliant and radiant. Nacho’s mind focuses in on it so hard, is zoomed in on Lalo’s fingers brushing over the palms of his hands on such a microscopic level, in a way that he only knows from drug induced highs. 

“I should just take you to Mexico with me”, Lalo says, still a bit breathless, a wild grin on his face. 

An apprehensive jolt flashes through Nacho’s body. At least he thinks it’s apprehension. Whatever it is, it brings him down to earth surprisingly quick. 

Nacho forces his features into a crooked smile. “And who’s gonna take care of your operations here then?” 

“Operations! Business! Is that all you can think about?”, Lalo says in mock dismay and shakes his head. He sits up, ties up the condom and gets up from the bed to dispose of it in the waste bin. He stretches his arms to his sides with a sigh so relieved and relaxed, it has to be illegal. Nacho’s eyes follow the tension of sinewy muscles. He wants to get up, wants to wrap his arms around Lalo’s waist and enjoy the world turning from the intensity of his afterglow with his cheek resting against Lalo’s shoulder. 

But Lalo turns away and clears his throat, and the moment is gone. “Now get ready, I’ve got a long way ahead of me.” He waves his hand at Nacho in a gesture signaling him to get up as he makes for the door to grab his clothes from the bathroom. His expression betrays the fact that in his mind, he’s already halfway to Chihuahua. 

Nacho feels a strange kind of relief at that.

This is the last day he’s ever going to spend with Lalo.

And it’s probably for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit nervous about this one, but it was really important to me to write it. This used to have a "trans man!Nacho" tag, but eventually I opted against it. It's not relevant to the story, and I'm not tagging my fics "bi!Nacho" either.
> 
> I hope you liked the fic! I'd be happy to hear your thoughts ♥


End file.
